The Hunter and the Healer
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: Ben was nearly thirty and he knew it was time to find himself a wife. In his village, their custom was to take a young maiden and put her on your back and carry her to your home. Once she was in your home, she was married to you. Ben was a hunter, it was in his nature to partake in such sport. He has his eye for only one maiden named Rey. (Persephone/Hades inspired AU)
1. Chapter 1

Ben was nearly thirty and he knew it was time to find himself a wife. In his village, their custom was to take a young maiden and put her on your back and carry her to your home. Once she was in your home, she was married to you. Other villages found this custom to be strange and barbaric but his village took pride in having all the men be strong and fearless warriors.

Ben was a hunter, it was in his nature to partake in such sport.

His village held this marriage ritual once a year and once a year only.

There were so many beautiful maidens this year but none of them caught his attention. He had his eye for only one maiden, Rey, the adoptive daughter of the spinster healer Maz Kanata. He would have taken her earlier if he could but she was not of age to be taken until now. She was a beautiful girl and he knew it will be bloodshed to have her. Many men wanted her but Ben was confident in his skill and strength as a hunter.

Maidens hide this time of year and will put up a fight, which makes the whole custom more of a game. Men will even fight you to the death for the maiden and that makes it even more fun.

Ben was confident that Rey will not escape his grasp. He was determined to have her as his wife. He will not settle for less. The hunter had his eye on her for some time now, about five years. As a hunter, he constantly got injured and would go to the healers from time to time. Rey was the adoptive daughter of Maz Katana, the most respected healer. He would see Rey in passing whenever he was being treated. He never spoke to her when she was young for she was always training and he didn't want to interrupt. She was a sweet child, bright and constantly smiling and he liked that before even knowing why. He was older than her, didn't think much of seeing a healer's child being a child. He has fond memories of a healer tending to his wound as he watched in the background little Rey tend to the plants or play with her doll. It was painful getting a wound treated but he never noticed the pain when he saw her. She was such a warm presence and he wanted to always be around her. As she got older, he understood then that he liked her. Once she became a healer at fifteen, he requested her and only her.

He goes to the healer's quarters and searches for her. The healers don't say a word for they knew there was no use. He rummages through the quarters and tears apart through the beams and floorboards. He finds a few maidens here but none that he was looking for. The maidens were not healers but had gone here for hiding. He couldn't help but to pity them. These maidens in particular were delicate and would not be able to put a fight if a large and unruly grotesque man took them. He hands them each a weapon and wishes them for a worthy suitor. "Thank you," he said kindly to the elder healers. He can tell that the elders were taken aback by the small act of kindness he had for the maidens.

Maz's lips trembled.

He studied her reaction like the hunter he was. It was transparent that the woman didn't want her child to be married off at eighteen and was hiding her well until the next morning, when the custom will be over and men would have to wait for next year. He dismisses it and proceeds to search for Rey. He will find her.

He and Maz Kanata had never discussed of his interest towards her daughter. Her daughter was too young at the time and he found it inappropriate to have that conversation. It didn't matter for it was unnecessary. Maz knew the way he looked at her daughter, the way every man looked at her daughter. Ben couldn't help but be sympathetic for the mother. It never occurred to him how the mothers felt about the custom, for their daughters to be forcibly taken into marriage. The mothers had no control in who will take her. It could be an old man. It could be a heartless and cruel man.

Ben pulls away from his thoughts and proceeds to search for her.

He hears a woman screaming to be put down. He looks up. The woman was being carried by a man around her age. The man was not bad looking but she was clearly unhappy by the way she was kicking and punching him. Ben stood there and felt his stomach churn. Does he really want to do this? Hurt Rey? Force her into being his wife? The woman manages to escape but the man yanks her by her hair and slaps her in the face.

"You little bitch," the man sneered at the woman and spat at her. She was still on the ground but he was dragging her.

Ben's eyebrows furrowed. Ben doesn't hesitate to shoot the man in the arm with an arrow.

She waited for Ben to go to her but Ben didn't. Ben gestured for the woman to escape. She remained still. She was shocked, perplexed that a man would help her without having a motive. "You - you helped me. Why?"

"Go," Ben said immediately. There was no time for a conversation. The man was going to attack soon enough. "I'll stall him, just go!"

The woman takes no time to do so. "Thank you!" she said as she ran off.

* * *

Ben searched everywhere for Rey. He goes through home by home unless it was marked. It was still day time, he had started early in the morning but he's becoming more and more worried that someone has gotten her before him. At this point he doesn't care to make her his wife. He just wants to protect her and return her back to her mother.

Ben searches in the forest then. Some women hid in the forest but not many but Rey was a healer, she knew the forest as well as he did. She would not get lost like the others. He couldn't help but to marvel at the sight of the tall green fields. He knew well that no one would hide here since this was open area but he liked being here. He liked walking through the tall fields.

He searches every inch of the forest, even looking up at the trees. He remembers her in her youth being quite good at climbing trees. Healers were very protective of their children. The healers kept them in the healer quarters and the forest for lessons. He encountered Rey in the forest from time to time. She knew him for nearly most of her life and she was friendly and always greeted him before being pulled away by a healer.

The healers didn't want her to get too close to any man in fear of this.

He stopped by the river to get some water. The water was clear but mirrored a green color since everything surrounding it was green. The grass. The trees. The plants. Even his cloak which was more of a dark moss green. Ben knelt down and stared at the water. There was something off it. Yes the river flowed in bends and waves but something was not right.

He leaned closely and studied the water intensely. He stood up and gently touched the water with his foot. "You are safe," he said calmly. He watched as a figure emerged, gasping for air. Rey. It was Rey. He was unable to pull away from staring at her. She was completely soaked, clothes and all. Her hair was drenched in long loose waves and her lashes looked thick. She remained in the water, floating naturally as if she was one with the water. She was beautiful, this little nymph. "Hello," he murmured.

"Hello," she answered back, smiling like always. She had such a sweet mouth. He wanted to kiss her there.

"How long were you in the water?" he asked.

"For a few minutes. I was only under the water when I heard something," she chuckled.

"Good, I was afraid you were trying to kill yourself." His eyes darkened as he watched her cheeks become flushed. She was looking up at him in such a gentle manner. Such a sweet girl. She looked so happy still despite he was here. His skin tightened. Perhaps she didn't think he wanted to take her. "I've been waiting for you," he tells her then. He wants to pull her out of the water but he doesn't. He knows well that she was staying in for she was embarrassed if her clothes were too thin. "For the last few years," he mumbled. His heart was racing.

Ben watched as her eyes widened in surprise. To his own bewilderment, her gaze softened and she grinned. "Really?" she asked.

He took a step back. She sounded excited. Pleased. And somehow that reassured him. Ben nodded as he slowly unfastened his cloak. He set his cloak on the ground first so he can pull her out of the water. "I want to take you as my wife." He holds out his hand for her. She takes it without with out any hesitation and he pulls her out. "If you want," he quickly added. He tries not to look but he does. He can see the shape of her body, how small her waist was. Her breasts were small but they looked so firm. Her nipples were pebbling through her soaked clothes. His face grew hot. Ben doesn't know why he's suddenly nervous. He was dead set on making her his wife. He wasn't going to take no for answer but now he was worried about her feelings. He doesn't want to hurt her. Doesn't want to make her cry.

Ben covers her with his cloak before she could answer.

She blushed. He was covering her up in such a gentle manner. He was so tall but she didn't realize how massive he was. He was bigger than her but it made her feel safe. He lowered himself, trying to level himself to her face. She was so much shorter than him and the only thing he could do was look down. Their height difference was drastic.

"I didn't know that men ask for a woman's hand." She stared at his eyes, his eyes were dark. A stark contrast to hers.

"They typically don't but I want you to have a choice," he was flustered. "If you don't, it's okay. I'll take you home once morning comes."

"I would like your hand," she said shyly.

Ben blinked. "You - you would?" He was confused. Puzzled. How can someone like her want him?

She nodded then, reassuring him. Her eyes were still locked on to his eyes. She can tell by her reflection in his eyes that she was blushing too.

He smiled at her. He held out his hand for her and she took it. Her hand was so tiny in his and cold too. She was shivering. He was going to warm her up once they were at his home. He wanted to kiss her but felt it was a little too early.

"I think you're supposed to carry me home."

"It's custom because it's usually by force," his voice went low. He doesn't think he should since he doesn't want to do that to her. He grew up watching it every year that he was desensitized to it. It didn't take him until this year to realize how horrifying it was for a woman to go through.

"Oh," she swallowed. "Are there any couples that were married by both of their wills?"

Ben stopped to think about it. "I'm not sure to be honest."

"It's tradition so I think you're supposed to carry me to your home to make our marriage legitimate."

Ben scoops her in his arms but he doesn't put her over his back, he carries her. He holds her close to his chest. His heart skipped a beat. She was so light in his arms, he could carry her forever if he could. The walk to his home was surprisingly easy. There were men that Ben knew that were also interested in her but they didn't do anything. The men were too confused that she wasn't resisting than to try to take her from him. He gets home with ease.

He lays her on the bed first before marking his house.


	2. Chapter 2

He was fixated with her daughter.

He never said a word but Maz knew. She sensed it, sensed it even before he knew. Even when Rey was only a child, he couldn't help but to be fascinated with her. The hunter was young as well when he first encountered her daughter. He was fifteen when he entered the healing quarters. Rey was only five and yet he seemed to gravitate towards her. He didn't quite know his feelings but Maz knew from the beginning.

Desperately she tried try to keep him away from her daughter.

She succeeded, kept their interactions minimal but it was not enough. Which each passing year, Maz saw his stare change towards her daughter. Perhaps it was the restriction that caused spark and interest for the hunter.

Maz would scold her for being too friendly, too inviting. Rey was only a child, pure and innocent. Her daughter did not know the effect she had on men. Her daughter was not allowed to speak to the hunter and so she only smiled. But her daughter had such a radiant smile. Rey was a beautiful girl and when she smiled she glowed. Maz knows that there will be a time that someone would take her daughter.

If she had a choice, she wanted Rey to be with a teacher or a farmer. Anyone but a hunter. Hunters were so different compared to healers. Healers were one with nature and appreciated all life while hunters were violent and embodiments of death. Maz wanted the best for her daughter, someone who was kind and nurturing. The hunter was none of this. He looked at her daughter as if she was a prize, an animal to be hung on the mantle. The hunter was not at all gentle, as evident by the way he carried himself. Of a predator.

And that was what he was to Maz. The hunter was waiting for the time to come to take her daughter. To claim.

For that reason, she was protective of her daughter. Maz shields her from men, keeps her in the healer quarters. There were other hunters in the village but this particular hunter wasn't like the others. He carried darkness with him wherever he went. He doesn't falter when he comes in covered in blood and sees the other healers go pale in horror. He is respectful but Maz knew he is capable of snapping. He was a man that possessed a wicked temper, she doesn't have to see it to sense it.

He's a man that takes whatever he wants. Whatever means necessary.

She can see it in his eyes that he likes her daughter for Rey was different. Rey was delicate. She was warm. She was loving. So full of life and spirit. He wants that. He wants to take everything that Rey is and make it to his. He wants to feel human, wants to feel alive. He will drain her and make her daughter a shell of herself.

He will hurt her daughter. Abuse her. Put her down. Keep her locked up so she won't escape.

Maz hopes that Rey makes it home safely.

* * *

Maz Kanata did not sleep that night. She stayed awake, wondering what had happened to her daughter. Her daughter was made a wife but Maz didn't know who made her into one. There were many men who wanted her daughter. It could be anyone. All she could think about was Rey sobbing and begging to not be touched. Instead of sleeping, Maz and the other healers spent the whole night making remedies for the morning. Remedies for the maidens who were forcibly made into women.

Morning came and one by one, men came in to purchase some herbs to sooth their new brides as well as contraceptive tonics. Maz examined them one by one and wondered who took her daughter. She hands a white flower to each man. "To give to your wife," she tells them all. "To help her adjust being in a new home," she added. She wanted to give each girl flowers after being deflowered.

Her eyes laid on to the huntsman entering the quarters. He was such a tall man, expressionless and distant. All the other healers were unable to look away. There was something in the way he carried himself that was mesmerizing. Maz held on to one of the flowers as she felt her heart skipped a beat. He goes to her with his face unchanged. As if it was any other day. Without any words, she hands him the things. She knew what all the men were here for today. He thanks her and hands her a couple of coins. "Thank you," he tells her. His voice remains the same, deep and indifferent.

"For your wife," Maz said as she gave him a flower.

"Thank you, she will appreciate this."

She slowly gives him the flower and examines his body language.

"I also need to pick up some of her things," he kept his voice low. So only she could hear.

Maz winced. She felt like she was going to fall apart. Of course it was going to be him, the man who was fixated with her daughter. He went here searching for her yesterday. She should have known he would have found her. He was always staring at her daughter. Always requested her daughter to heal him.

Ben remained unfazed. He was still able to look at her in the eyes. There was something unnerving about this to Maz. He wasn't even tensing up. There was no signs of any remorse for what he had done. He took her daughter away from her and he wasn't even torn about it.

She swallowed hard. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She feels lightheaded. She was becoming numb all over.

He lets there be silence. He gives her time for her to gather her thoughts.

"Were you gentle with her?" she asked then, pursing her lips. She holds her breath and hopes, wishes that he showed her daughter a bit of kindness.

Ben nodded. "I was but it was still painful for her." Ben was fully aware that he was a big man and it didn't help that his wife was small. "Your daughter is in good hands," he reassured.

"Where is she?" she asked desperately. She wants to see her daughter, to comfort her. Her poor daughter, must have cried so much last night after being forcibly taken by the hunter.

"She's at home resting. She's a little sore from last night. I wanted to pick up some of her things if that's alright with you."

Maz called for one of the healers to take over as she took Ben into the sleeping quarters. "I wish you brought her," she said the moment they were alone.

"She's sore. Can barely walk."

"I thought you said you were gentle!" Maz snapped. She's seeing red and all she wanted to do was strike him. She despises him so for he refuses to feel any emotion. There's nothing in him. He's been so desensitized from years of slaughtering poor innocent animals. It makes her seethe in rage to know that her daughter was in his hands, his calloused hands. It breaks her heart to know that her beautiful daughter was taken by a hideous man. A monster.

"I was but she's so small. She will get used to me soon enough."

"You knew I didn't want you to be with her," her voice is bitter. "And yet you took her."

"You know that I can take whatever I want," his voice etched into her skin. He was taunting her. Maz can sense it, his satisfaction that he had won. "You had to know there was going to be a time where you couldn't keep her from me anymore."

"Does it make you happy to take all the light away from her?" she spat out.

The hunter smirked at her. "Your daughter gave herself to me and she _enjoyed_ it." He bit out every single word.

Maz shook her head.

"She gave me her hand and willingly got into my arms."

"You're mistaken. You're delusional!" This didn't sound like her daughter. Her daughter was cautious and timid around men.

"She was walking with me hand in hand until she asked to be carried. She wanted to make our marriage legitimate. I know you despise me but there's nothing you can do. She is my wife now. It's best if you accept it."

Maz frowned as she gathered her daughter's belongings. She held on to one of her daughter's old dolls. She couldn't help but to cry.

"I love your daughter," he tells her, handing the doll back to her. "I see her the way you see her. A precious thing that must be protected at all times."

"You don't know anything about her. You two only had a few interactions with one another over the years. I don't think that's enough for you to love her."

"I know all that I need to know about her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Five**:

Her mother had openly expressed her disdain for hunters at a very young age.

Rey was an obedient child but did not understand what made hunters beastly. As five year old Rey peeked her head behind the tree, her eyebrows furrowed. This young hunter before her was not beastly at all. This dark haired hunter was an In-Between, not a child and not yet a man. The In-Between was tall and lanky with a mesh of soft and sharp features. He was more bone than anything, with short hair. He looked so harmless to her, especially with how prominent his ears stuck out. "Mother," she called out for her in a low voice. "He does not look beastly at all."

"He's not yet a man but once he is, he will grow sharp teeth," her mother explained making a growling sound as she got into a stance of a bear.

The young child gasped in glee. "How fun!" she said with excitement. Unknowingly to her, the boy noticed and stole a glimpse.

Maz shook her head. "It won't be fun if he manages to capture you."

Rey observed him again. He was with other hunters and was receiving training. He looked so small against the men. He stuck out with his willowy frame and dark features. She wanted to go to them and greet the In-Between and offer him the best of her fruit pickings.

Her mother grabbed her by the hand before Rey could. "Come on little one. We mustn't interrupt."

The child forced herself to nod. She sees his head turn back at her. He doesn't say a word but acknowledges her with a curious gaze. Rey's eyes went wide, bewildered by the softness in them. He doesn't look beastly at all.

* * *

**Six**:

When she was six, she had wondered too far from the healers and had gotten lost in the forest. Like any normal child, she cried in fear of never being found. "What's wrong little one?" a voice called out for her.

She looked up, wiping her eyes and sees the In-Between knelt down before her. It was the dark haired In-Between, the one she possessed some fondness for. She had never spoke to him but she's seen him in passing in the quarters and forest. She doesn't know why she has a fondness for him, perhaps it was because of his large ears. "I-I -am lost," she sniffled. She looked around and found him by himself as well. "Are you lost as well?"

The In-Between chuckled in the way that adults do when children were being children. "No. I am not lost," he mused. He holds his hand out for her and gives her a soft smile. "I will help you find your mother little one."

Rey nodded and took his hand. His hand is much larger than hers. His hand had no claws either. Strange. Mother said hunters had them. Well he was still young, he'll get them soon enough she reminded herself. "The forest is scary alone. Aren't you scared?"

"No. It's home and it'll be your home once you are old enough."

"I am going to be a healer one day," Rey explained.

"I know but the forest is also a healer's home. You will learn to protect the forest as well but through gentleness and cleverness that a hunter can never possess."

Rey beamed. She had never heard a hunter speak so highly of a healer before. "Healers have much of an importance too?"

The In-Between laughed. "Very much so. Healers cares for the forest and keeps the villagers from getting sick."

"But hunters provide food and protection -

"And healers tend to hunters. They have equal value perhaps even more."

She giggled in pride, cheeks tinted bright pink.

He laughs again and this made her feel scared.

"What?" she asked, holding her breath.

"Nothing little one. What is your name?"

"Rey," she suddenly became shy.

He clutched on to her hand tighter as he lead her. "What a fitting name. It suit you."

"What is yours?"

"Ben."

"Ben," she repeated. "I'll remember that."

The In-Between laughed again. She blinked in bewilderment. Did she say something funny? "I'll remember your name too."

They searched the entire forest until they found the other healers. Rey ran to her mother instantly, jumping to her arms. Her mother held on to her, held her tight the way animals do with their younglings. "Thank goodness you are alright! I was afraid I would never find you!" Her mother pulled away and gave her daughter a stern look. "Don't ever run off like that again."

"I won't," Rey sniffled again.

Her mother's face fell at the In-Between before her. Maz handed Rey to Mila. "What were you doing with my daughter?" she demanded, her tone changing into ice.

Ben raised his eyebrow at the healer's sudden aggression. "Nothing - I was only helping her to find you." He was stammering, more perplexed by the mother's anger more than anything. "I found a lost child and so I helped."

There was stubbornness to the young hunter's tone. The healers went silent, in fear of Maz's next reaction.

"Maz," Mila bit her lip. Rey was in Mila's arms, frightened by her mother's actions. Her face was pressed into Mila's shoulder. "He's only an In-Between. More boy than anything," Mila reminded.

Maz swallowed her pride. "Thank you for bringing her back to me." She turned away from him and gestured an order to the other healers to return back to the quarters. Without words, the healers obliged and left without acknowledging the In-Between.

"Maz," Mila's tone was sharp. She hands Rey back without any hesitation. Rey shuts her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Rey didn't want to deal with her mother's scorn just yet. "Weren't you a little hard on the boy?"

"Not at all."

"You overreacted. He was only helping." Mila was the only healer who was not afraid to speak out to Maz Kanata.

"I don't want my daughter to be interacting with any young hunters. She's such a welcoming soul. She'll be taken before I know it."

"She's only a child -

"I feel it in my soul that specific hunter will take her one day. I sense his interest in her and he doesn't even know it yet," she sighed. Rey frowned. Her mother sounded so sad.

"There will be a time where you can't protect her from men anymore. She will be a healer one day. It's inevitable Maz. The sooner you accept it, the sooner your soul will be able to rest."

"If I had a choice, I want her to be with a teacher or a farmer. Someone who is nurturing and kind. Someone who she can have enlightening conversations with - someone who can be sensitive and attentive with her."

"You know you don't have a choice."

Maz exhaled. "I know," she said warily. She pressed a soft kiss on her sleeping child. "I just wished she had a choice in whom she chooses to be with."

* * *

**Fifteen**:

As the years passed, the In-Between grew up to be a man. He grew nicely into his frame, broad shoulders and all. He was no longer the awkward looking boy that she encountered, his ears were now hidden by his hair. Rey knew well not to be interested in a hunter. Her mother wouldn't like that. Her mother absolutely hated hunters.

He was not conventionally handsome. His features were far too sharp and elongated. He was a man and yet had such full lips and luscious hair. He was not at means inviting or warm and yet there was something about him that drew her to him. She was older know, an In-Between herself and yet her feelings remained. Maybe it was because he was different than the other hunters that fascinated her. He doesn't carry himself with over confidence the way hunters do. He was polite and carried himself with respect for everyone.

"That hunter is requesting you again," her mother muttered in disgust.

Rey was tending to the plants and froze. She couldn't help but to be startled. She was only fifteen, just became a healer not too long ago. She wasn't as experienced due to her age. "What's wrong with that mother?" she chuckled, amused by her mother's annoyance. Rey knew exactly which hunter her mother was talking about.

Her mother muttered again. "He's only doing this to spite me."

Rey pressed her lips together from smiling at her mother's absurdity. "And not because I am a good healer?" she countered. She remained calm as her mother went on ranting. Her mother can be at times delirious. The best thing to do was to go along with it. Rey took off her gloves and washed her hands. "Mmhmm," she pretended to agree. "I see."

"Exactly! He's doing this to torture me."

Rey chuckled. "Yes mother." She touched her mother's shoulder. "Can you trim the rest of the plants for me as I see what's wrong with him this time?" It was best to keep her mother preoccupied while he was around. Rey puts a smock over her clothes and ties her hair up in a bun. She heads to the private healing rooms as she watches her mother become absorbed with the plants. Rey suppressed a smile. She loved seeing the little old woman distracted and in awe. Her mother was such a child at times.

"Hello," she greeted him.

"Hello," he murmured back, clearing his throat. He doesn't greet her with a smile or any expression for that matter. He used to smile at her when she was younger but she supposed only did because she was a child. Ben never smiled with any adult. She shouldn't be surprised to receive any special treatment.

"How can I help you?" she gestured him to follow her to go inside one of the isolated rooms. She pulls over the covers to give them some privacy just in case he needed to disrobe. He sits down on the low table. He was a giant man, the table looked so much of a chair.

"I think my wrist is broken," he said simply.

"Which wrist?"

He holds out his left wrist for her. Delicately Rey pushed up his sleeve and examined it. "Can you move it like this? Okay good. How about the other way? Good. How about rolling it?" She pressed her fingers onto his wrist. She feels him tense up and his breathing becoming heavy. "It's perfectly fine," she concludes.

She watches as his face started to redden. "It's...fine?" he asked doubtfully.

Rey nodded and pressed on it again. "Perfectly fine."

"Oh," he swallowed.

She gives him a smile. "It's alright. It's good to get checked up just in case."

"I'm sorry for wasting your time," he said feebly.

"Not at all," she reassured him.

"What's that on the wall?" he notices it then.

"That's a drawing of one of the rarest of flowers," she said fondly.

"What makes it so rare?"

"They only grow on top of sea cliffs. They are really hard to get but they make the best medicine. They're really pretty too aren't they?"

"Yeah I suppose they are," he shrugged. "Have you ever used them?"

She sadly shook her head. "No. I've never even seen them in person either. Only in books and scrolls. I want to though but it's quite deadly to acquire them. Most healers who try are lucky to come back injured." Rey walks him out of the private quarters and leads him back to the main entrance to pay a fee. Her mother pulls her to the back, away from the counter.

"That man is no good," her mother scowled. She began spitting out curse words in ancient tongue again. "What's wrong with him this time?"

"Nothing," Rey kept her voice low. She doesn't want him to hear. "He was only concerned about his wrist."

"He's doing this on purpose! He just wants an excuse to talk to you."

Rey rolled her eyes and sighed. "Mother that's ridiculous," she said firmly, trying to shake some sense into the old woman.

Her mother shook her head frantically. "He likes to make me suffer! He enjoys it! Look he's smirking!"

"Sure he is," Rey goes along with her mother's absurdity. She stole a glance and went silent. For once her mother wasn't imagining things.

**OoO**

Ben comes back the next day with half of his dark tunic all bloody. He was limping when he got here, completely disorientated and trembling. There was a gnash on his forehead and several cuts on his mouth, cheek, and throat. She doesn't wait for him to request her. She takes him to the private quarters and takes him to a room, pulling the covers as he took off his cloak and tunic. He doesn't hesistate to do so. She tends to him immediately. "Here," she hands him a cloth dipped in alcohol. "Press onto your wound while I make you a remedy." She glanced at him for a moment. He has several wounds, his blood soaking completely through the cloth.

She runs out, and comes back with the exact plants and extracts she needed. She mashed the items into an herb mixing bowl without a second thought. "This will sting," she warned.

Ben nodded. He bit on to his lip as he winced from the remedy. His whole body is trembling. Hunters do their best not to show pain when being healed and she knew that this was more than just painful. He was all cut up, his fingers and jaw were scraped as well.

"You're doing so well," she praised him. She cleans him up after she finished stitching the open wounds and wraps them in bandages. "The cuts on your face might leave a scar," she said slowly, pressing a cloth on his face. "I'll make you an ointment to apply for the next few weeks." She went still, realizing that she was close to him, pressed against his bare chest. She couldn't help but to stare. He had so many scars but it didn't matter. He was strong, cut like marble. She never felt so small before. Her mother was right, hunters do grow up to be sizes of bears.

"It's fine," he breathed. His eyes were on her, observing the way her cheeks grew pink. His hands were trembling and so he curled them into tight fists. "Thank you."

"What happened to you? Were you attacked by an animal?"

Ben stiffened. "Um, no," he cleared his throat.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Were you fighting with someone?"

"No," he ran his fingers through his hair. He winced from it. "I was um...sort of climbing up sea cliffs."

Her eyes flickered. "Why?" she couldn't help but to raise her voice.

"I wanted to get you flowers."

"Why? I-didn't. What? I didn't- You shouldn't have," she was at loss of words. "You could have died- you almost died!" Rey wanted to smack him. She should be pleased but she wasn't. He literally left a pool of blood on the table.

"I didn't and I did get them. They're in my cloak." He points at the discarded item on the ground.

"You didn't." She doesn't believe it at all but she goes to it. She picks up the cloak and reaches for the inner pocket. She froze. There's a handful of flowers, about two fistfuls. The flowers were in perfect shape, untouched and unstained. "This is the craziest thing that anyone has ever done," she couldn't help but to smile. Never in her life did she imagine she would be able to have them in her hands. They were really pretty, the prettiest flowers she laid her eyes on. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." His face remained emotionless but she could tell he was pleased.

"Well I'll use some of these to make you another remedy. You will need it." She notices blood staining his trousers. She doesn't want to know how long he took to get these or how many times he fell. "Don't ever do that again."

"Agreed," he said weakly.

She leaves to get him water to drink. "You're going to stay a night in the quarters. You need to be tended to," she tells him. She needs more time to examine his wounds and perhaps make him a tonic too. "I'll make you some soup and tea."

**OoO**

Rey presents to the healers the flowers later in the evening. Ben was resting. Soon she will make supper for him and the patients and her fellow healers. The healers all gasped in shock and awe but the feelings of excitement quickly fades. Rey blinked. "What? Why the sudden change of mood?"

"That man is enamored with you," Ingrid says.

She brushes off the idea but the healers saw right through her. Rey was smitten, utterly smitten. They couldn't blame the girl. It wasn't everyday that a man risks his life to get you the rarest of flowers.

Ingrid pets Rey's hair. "There's nothing wrong with that child. That hunter is a nice man."

"Agreed," Mila followed. "He may be rough around the edges but his soul is in the right place. But you mustn't show your mother."

"Why does my mother despise him?" Rey asked. She tucks the flowers into her cloak. She will store them away properly soon. Rey intends to save a flower and press it in her journal. "Did he do anything?"

"No," Ingrid began. Ingrid exchanged a look with the others. "She's just protective. She means well but she has a prejudice against hunters. It doesn't help his case since he is the grandson of Anakin."

"Anakin is long gone now," Rey reminded them.

"Yes but his impacts and legacy remains," Mila said. "But your mother will come around to Ben when the time comes."

"When what comes?" Rey asked.

The healers looked at one another weakly. She was still young and naïve. They know that he will take Rey as a wife when the time comes.


	4. Chapter 4

When a house is marked, that meant the consummation of a marriage was happening.

No one else was allowed to go inside the house and knew not to by the symbol. Ben stared at the red mark in awe and traced along the dips and curves. The red will fade but the mark will be forever engrained into his house, as a sign that they were married. He pulls away from the sight and goes to his new wife. He locks the door, slow and careful as ever. Ben doesn't want to seem too eager but he's been waiting for her for years.

She was his and always will be.

He turns from the door and finds her not where he left her (which was on his bed - or their bed now). Rey's walking around his house in deep fascination. She's still soaked from earlier. She must be cold. "Your house is nice," she gives him a smile. Her eyes twinkle in the dim light, green and golden.

Ben couldn't help but to blush. His house wasn't much and like all men who prepared for this time, he maintained his home for his future wife. "Do you want to change into something warm?" he offered. He bit his lip. It seemed silly since they will be naked soon but she looks so content with getting acquainted in her new home. He will let her do that first.

Rey nodded.

He shows her to his wardrobe and points at the selection of shirts of her to choose from. He gestures her to change behind the wooden dressing wall as he handed her a towel to dry herself up. It seems very, very silly but he wants to give her privacy. He's known her since she was a little girl and he never wants to ever hurt her.

Ben moved away from the corner of the room and decides to make her some tea. She likes tea, this his knows very well. He heats up the veggie stew he made for her in advance. He wants nothing but to make her feel welcomed. As he's setting the table, she comes out in nothing but one of his tunics. She's small and it pools around her like a dress. Her hair is brushed and shiny and pushed off to the side. She looks so delicate like this, feminine and graceful.

"You made me food?"

Ben shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment. She's smiling at him again in such a gentle manner. She hasn't looked at him like that in years. "I knew today was going to be a while and figured you would be hungry," he explained.

"Thank you." She sat down and so did he. Ben focuses on everything but her. It's not to stare. She's not wearing any bindings and he can see her nipples pebbling through the thick material of the tunic. Rey watches him as he prepares the tea. Her eyes lit up again in recognition. "That's my favorite tea blend!" she said in awe.

"I know," he cleared his throat. His hands are suddenly shaking for some reason. "I see you make it all the time at the quarters and I wanted to make you feel right at home." Ben slowly hands her the cup of tea and she takes it with ease.

"How kind of you!" Ben tries to smile but for some reason, he can't. This feels too surreal. They were finally together and she wanted him too and yet his mind could barely register it. Rey blows her tea and takes a long sip before becoming transfixed by her surroundings. There's things in his house that were clear that he was nesting for her specifically. Books on medicine and healing. A new shelf. A vase filled with flowers. There was a moment of silence. "You were only going after me?" her voice went low.

"It's always been you."

* * *

The material of the tunic feels thick in his hands and yet thin altogether. Ben brushes his fingertips against the hem and her bare thigh before lifting her in his arms. She's so light, as if she belonged in his hold. He should take out the light from the lanterns but he wanted to see her. He knows she's shy, can tell by the color developing across her face of a soft rose shade.

Ben rubs his thumb on her cheek to comfort her, keeping his gaze on her as he gently laid her back onto the bed. He rolls himself over her like a wave against a human, with exert force and impact and yet surprising delicateness. Rey's shoulders tense as she stared at everything but him. She's so timid, so afraid but he wasn't going to hurt her at all. And she knows this. That's why she went to him willingly. He bends his face closer to her so she can find his stare. His eyes are deep and dark opposed to the life her eyes emulated that it causes his wife to tremble.

He shakes his head softly.

Rey nodded back.

Ben's fingers find her hair. He runs through the soft damp waves as any child would with a doll. He's wanted to do this for years, to have her - to protect her. To have her as only his. She lets out a sigh. He presses his lips on her temple and then traces his way to her soft, full lips. He's so much bigger than her, the mere pressure of him hovering her causes the bed to shake. The bed will break. He'll simply get another one but for tonight he'll have to make do.

The slightly bruising of her mouth causes her to whimper.

Ben moaned quietly into her throat. He's trembling for it's taking so much out of him to refrain himself. He finds his way back to her and kisses her. The last few years imagining didn't compare. For this very moment, their first kiss was so much more. She tastes sweeter than he could ever imagined. She's more willing that he's ever dreamed. Her fingers curl naturally into his and he holds them tight.

This moment was so perfect.

He could kiss her forever.

Ben pulls away and strokes her hair and confusion away. "We don't have to tonight," he says gently. It might ruin this moment and he wants this to be purely innocent. He wants to remember this night as their first kiss. First embrace. He doesn't want her to be in pain. He doesn't want her to cry.

"I want to," Rey assured. "It's just - I don't -

"Want this moment to end?"

Rey nodded.

"I don't too." Ben bit his lip but kept touching her hair. He's slept with the local women before, the women that made profit of sex but this was different. He loves Rey and doesn't want to hurt her at all. He's loved her before he knew he was in love with her.

"We have to though to consummate our union -

"We will eventually when the time is right," Ben glossed over her concern. "No one else has to know."

"But, that's not how it's done." She sits up then, perking up. Ben chuckled and kisses her forehead.

"No one has to know," he reminded her. "We are married regardless. I carried you and I marked my home. But you mustn't tell your mother," Ben said sternly. "She will see our marriage as invalid and will make you come back home."

Rey swallowed hard. "I don't want that at all."

"You don't?"

Rey chuckled. She kissed him on his cheek. "Of course I don't. I want to be with you."

"How long have you felt that way?"

"Since I first saw you."


End file.
